Personal pleasure craft that are at anchor at night display a white light (usually powered by a battery) to identify their location. These anchor lights provide the primary measure of safety to the boat's occupants and to other boats that may approach in the dark. However, when/if light bulbs and batteries fail and/or dim, or if the boat's operator simply forgets to turn on their lights, the degree of safety provided to people on boats at anchor or approaching is substantially reduced, or may even be eliminated.
This invention relates to a reflectorized device that, when illuminated by the spot/search lights of approaching craft, visually identifies the location of pleasure boats (power or sail) that are at anchor in dark, dusk, or unfavorably lit conditions.
This device is not intended to replace a boat's traditional battery or electric powered anchor light, but in the event a boat's anchor light fails, the device affords an additional level of safety by providing a visual identification of the anchored boat's location when the reflectorized device is illuminated by the spot/search light of an approaching vessel.